


Sleigh

by Shion (Nightmare_Taichou)



Series: 25 Days of Toruka Christmas [18]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Cute Kids, Gen, Humor, Toruka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 06:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_Taichou/pseuds/Shion
Summary: Day 18: "Sleigh"Yamashita Toru was not into building anything, nor play any vigorous games. So, while walking around the snow covered playground, he noticed a small boy, struggling to pull a sleigh up the snowy hill.So he decided to help.





	Sleigh

…

…

 

The playground was crowded.

Little boys and girls played with the snow, ranging from building snow fortresses to having snowball fights. However, one little boy, Yamashita Toru was not into building anything, nor play any vigorous games. So, while walking around the snow covered playground, he noticed a small boy, struggling to pull a sleigh up the snowy hill.

And of course, with his ridiculously small frame, carrying that sleigh was doing a number on his body.

So, out of the goodness of his heart, Toru trotted up to the small body. “Hey,” he greeted.

Startled, the boy released the sleigh and turned around to look at Toru. His eyes were bright and beautiful, and lush curled black locks peeped out from beneath his beanie. “Yes?” he asked, his voice was rather bold. Toru expected him to be shy and timid, but no, this boy seemed to be fearless.

“I’m Toru, do you need help with that? You seem to be struggling.”

The small boy looked at Toru with disgust. “Me? Struggle? I’m the Great Takahiro, there’s nothing in this world that I can’t conquer!”

 _So his name is Takahiro, huh?_ Toru thought. “But if you could have handled it, don’t you think you would’ve reached the top of that hill by now?”

“I…uh…you…” Takahiro turned his face away from Toru, hiding his embarrassment. Toru, being the innocent little boy that he is, didn’t how to react to Takahiro’s sudden stuttering.

“Are you alright?” he asked with worry. He didn’t remember seeing Takahiro eat any snow, so he shouldn’t be choking.

“Yes, I am.” He replied.

“Good.” Toru nodded. He then walked towards the sleigh in which Takahiro had been carrying, held the strings and threw it over his shoulder. The small boy looked at Toru with a mix of emotions, seeming to be confused. But before he could say anything, Toru started up again, “So, you’re going up that hill with this right?”

Takahiro nodded.

“And then what?”

“I was going to sit on it and slide down the hill. I saw it on TV and it looked like fun.”

Toru brightened. “It is!” he chirped. “Tsukki-nii and I do it all the time sometimes!”

“You have a big brother?”

“Yup.”

“Oh.” Takahiro looked downwards. “I wish I had one too.”

Toru snorted and rolled his eyes. “No way, they’re mean and evil and hog everything for themselves. I wish I was the big brother instead.”

Hearing his statement, Takahiro laughed. A wide grin plastered on his face, showing brilliant teeth that could give the white snow a run for their money. “Nuh uh.” Takahiro shook his head. “I'm a big brother and I’m not mean or evil.”

“Really?” Toru was surprised. Someone this small was a big brother? What is this treachery? “Really?”

“Yes, I am!” Takahiro puffed his cheeks out and folded his arms. “I really am! Tomohiro is really small and Mom has to carry him in her arms all the time and he can’t even speak!”

“Alright, alright. I believe you.” The taller of the two said. Toru was slightly eager to get to the top of the hill and then ride back down on the sleigh. “So, let’s go, shall we?”

“Hn!” Takahiro grinned.

So, the two little boys trudged up the snowy hill, Toru pulling the sleigh and walking behind Takahiro. They ended up chatting about various things along the journey, the two of them bursting out in laughter and occasionally, they nearly tumbled back down the hill.

But at long last, they made it to the top of the hill, and positioned the sleigh.

“Are you ready, Toru?” Takahiro asked as he took his seat.

“Sure.”

“Then what are you waiting for! Let’s go!”

Hastily climbing in behind Takahiro, Toru pushed them off and down the hill they went, giggles and screams of fun escaping their lips.   

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~!


End file.
